Manifiesto de los personajes de Saint Seiya
by Thanatos2006
Summary: Cansados de algunos fics, los personajes de SS han decidido expresar lo que sienten... disfrutenlo :D


Hola a todos, se que me aleje del mundo fictense jeje, pero es que entre el poco tiempo y la huida de mi musa escritora se me había hecho casi imposible. Ni siquiera continue el fic del Mundial de SS, les repito no tenía ideas. Así que bueno, aquí les vengo con un nuevo fic (Creo que será solo este capitulo, espero lo disfruten)

A los que no sepan quien era yo… no le paren a lo que escribí antes jeje.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Comunicado de los personajes de Saint Seiya.

Hola a todos, nosotros, personajes creados por Toei, Kurumada y quien sabe que otro loco más (sin ofender a Kurumada-sama :p ) escribimos la presente carta con la única finalidad de mostrar nuestra inconformidad con algunos (la mayoría) de los escritos hechos por nuestros fans (si eso escriben nuestros fans…si fueran nuestros enemigos estamos fritos…)

Mu

------

Bueno yo soy Mu de Aries y quisiera saber quién fue el depravado que dijo que yo dormía con Kiki?! Ese es Shiryu! Claro! Además Kiki es como un hijo para mi… yo… - empieza a murmurar – Kiki esconde esas esposas que… … ejem… lo que decía… quién fue el gracioso que dijo que yo soy mecánico? Reparo armaduras!! No televisores! O es que han visto polvo de estrellas dentro de un televisor? No verdad? Seguro que nunca vieron que le echaran sangre a un automóvil en vez de aceite… jamás!

Aldebaran

-------------

Quién fue el gracioso que dijo que yo soy tonto y olvidadizo? Y por favor… es mentira que yo como kilos y kilos de comida!

Dónde le dejo el container de helado señor?

Este… ups… el container es para todos! Si si…Qué estaba diciendo?

Saga

------

Quién les puso en la cabeza que yo soy bipolar? Nosotros… digo… yo tengo es diversos puntos de vista de una misma situación. Y no me vengan con los ojos rojos, sufro de irritación, aah pero eso ni lo sabían ustedes. Sólo les interesa estar chismorreando "Saga se pinta el cabello" … SI, me pinto el cabello, algún problema? Es que… "yo lo valgo" (sonrisa de comercial de pasta de diente)

Mascara de la Muerte

---------------------------

Empecemos por mi nombre, me llamo Death Mask, y eso significa Rostro de Muerte… no Máscara, o que creyeron? Que los rostros en mi templo eran de un carnaval veneciano? Otra cosa, saben… yo tengo sentimientos… eso que me estén llamando sucio asesino me duele… yo me baño todos los días. Claro que no soy como Saga que le van a salir escamas si no sale de esa tina jeje. Y por favor… el que vuelva a escribir un fic o algo parecido donde yo haga… es que no puedo ni decirlo… eso que ustedes llaman yaoi, con el afeminado ese de Afrodita… pondré su rostro en la entrada de mi templo…

Aioria

---------

Quién fue el primero que dijo que yo soy arrogante? Ah? Quién? Quién osa decir eso de mi… el gran Aioria de Leo? Ustedes gusanos insignificantes! Ah otra cosa… Marin a mi no me domina… a mi nadie me ha dominado jamás! Bueno… solo un hombre… Ey esperen! No es lo que piensan! Fue Saga… No no! No es que Saga… es que… el uso el Satán Imperial cuando yo estaba desprevenido, si, eso fue…

Shaka

-------

OHMMM! Pierdan los cinco sentidos! Esperen… ya los perdieron antes! Ustedes no ven! Dónde vieron que yo y Mu…? Dónde oyeron que yo estaba enamorado de Ikki?! El olfato… bueno… eso no sé jeje… y el tacto espero que aún lo tengan… porque haré que sufran mucho dolor!

Dohko

---------

Aclaro que… no soy un anciano senil… mi mente está en mejor estado que la mayoría de los demás personajes, sino miren a Seiya… Aclaro además… no soy Yoda… ni el profesor Miyagi. Tampoco le enseñe a Shiryu esa manía de quitarse la ropa, no sé de donde aprendió esas malas costumbres. Y no… el tatuaje del tigre no es porque perteneciera a ninguna pandilla ni grupo de rock…

Milo

------

Hola, sé que todos creen que soy un galán, un seductor, un don Juan, pero aclaro que no soy ni seductor ni don Juan. También les quería decir que… CAMUS ES MI AMIGO… no mi pareja… debería lanzarles 15 Antares seguidos! Y no me pinto la uña del dedo índice de rojo… me pinto las otras cuatro que originalmente eran rojas :p

Aioros

---------

Si no me conocieron… como dicen que soy fiestero, infantil, etc? Aah claro… como el Seiya ese lo es… no comparen! Si es por mi no le daba mi armadura. Pero es que apenas comenzó la serie me ofrecieron un trabajo mejor y pues…

Shura

-------

Sere breve… no soy cortadora de césped, ni rebanadora, ni una sierra en dos patas.

Camus

---------

Creo que ya Milo aclaro que lo nuestro es mentira… y tampoco tengo nada con mi alumno. Además, no soy una persona fría y calculadora. Por qué dicen eso? Por qué no me han visto sonreír? Disculpen si no sonrío cuando peleo con mi alumno o cuando trato de matar a Shaka… de resto soy una persona feliz (pose estilo Droopy)

Afrodita

-----------

Soy narciso… si… lo admito… pero eso no significa que yo sea gay! Y… Máscara? Al menos tengan buen gusto… yo me merezco algo mejor como el bello de Shaka… o de Mu… o de…

Ikki

-----

Ardan en las llamas del infierno! Yo no tengo nada con el pato ese! Y lo mío con Esmeralda no es porque se parecía a Shun… depravados! Deben morir! Además aclaro que no soy una persona agresiva ni…

Hyoga

--------

Los demás se quejan… y yo? Me han juntado con Shun, con Ikki, con Camus, hasta con Milo! Creo que les falto Isaac… También quiero que sepan que supere lo de mi ma… lo de mi m… BUAAA!!

Shiryu

---------

Si me quito la armadura es por decisión del equipo técnico. No soy streapper, ni bailo en bares nocturnos, sin embargo si quieren ofrezco mis servicios en despedidas de solteras y …

Shun

------

Yo y Hyoga? Hyoga y yo? Pe… pero… cómo dicen eso? Yo estoy enamorado de… - se sonroja – de June… Cómo creen que lográbamos el calor en esas frías noches en la Isla de Andrómeda? Esperen… Están grabando lo que estoy diciendo? O///O

Seiya

-------

Yo no me quejo, de mi nunca han hablado mal…

(sin comentarios)


End file.
